Naysaya
"Naysaya" is the twenty-sixth episode of the twelfth season of The Fairly OddParents. Synopsis Timmy grows a second head that blurts out his secrets and insecurities whenever he tries to ask out Jackie.2 Plot At Dimmsdale Academy, Timmy tries to work up the courage to ask Jackie Lynn Thomas out on a date while sweating profusely. However, when he speaks to her, he only succeeds in making her uncomfortable by suddenly admitting he has sweaty armpits. Timmy laments his poor choice of words during lunch, and Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, and Wanda offer him consolation. In a second attempt to ask Jackie out, Timmy writes his thoughts down on a piece of paper and gives it to her. Unfortunately, what he ended up writing was just an admission that he has a hairy back. As Timmy backs away in embarrassment, he bumps into Chet and spills his lunch on his varsity jacket. Though Chet tries to calmly play it off, Marco continues to talk uncontrollably, insisting that Chet should punch him. He takes Chet's hand and punches himself in the eye. As Timmy applies cold water to his black eye, he explains to Chloe, Janna, Mr. Pants, Cosmo, and Wanda that he inadvertently blurts out secrets about himself whenever he tries to talk to Jackie. All of a sudden, Timmy doubles over in pain and screams in agony. As he pulls at his collar, a small head suddenly sprouts from his neck. This second head blurts out more of Timmy's deepest secrets. Chloe distracts Jackie before the head on Timmy's neck reveals more of his secrets to her, and Janna remembers having seen this phenomenon before. At Janna’s house, Janna takes out a book on paranormal phenomena and witchcraft. The book reveals that the head on Timmy's neck is called the "Naysaya", a demon curse that blurts out the secrets of the person afflicted whenever they try to "woo their true love". Upon learning that the curse is demonic in origin, Timmy goes to confront Tam, who admits that she cast the Naysaya curse on Timmy to prevent him from asking out Chloe after the events of Blood Moon Ball, but before they started hanging out. When Timmy asks how to get rid of it, Tam tells him to let it run its course and that it'll wear off after it reveals all of Timmy's most shameful secrets. Realizing that having so many insecurities could mean he will be stuck with the Naysaya curse forever, Timmy locks himself inside his bedroom and resolves to never go back to school. Standing outside his bedroom door, Chloe tries to cheer Timmy up and tells him he shouldn't let a demon curse stop him from being happy. Timmy takes Chloe's advice to heart and asks Naysaya what it would take to keep him silent. Having never been asked before what he wants, Naysaya asks for cereal, and Timmy eagerly obliges. After feeding Naysaya his cereal, he makes him promise not to tell any more secrets. The next day, Timmy returns to school, covers Naysaya up with a scarf, and tries once more to ask Jackie out. Unfortunately, Naysaya goes back on his word and continues blurting out Timmy's secrets for everyone to hear. Thoroughly confused by Timmy's behavior, Jackie prepares to leave, but Timmy stops her and reveals the source of his recent troubles. Realizing that there's no way out of his predicament, Timmy reveals every one of his deepest secrets and insecurities to Jackie before Naysaya can. After Timmy spends hours talking, Naysaya has no more secrets to reveal. With everything now out in the open, Timmy finally asks Jackie if they can hang out on Friday night. Jackie invites him to her and her friends' movie night, and Timmy accepts. Despite the conditions of the demon curse being fulfilled, Naysaya sticks around on Timmy's neck, wanting to go to the movies as well. That Friday evening, Timmy attends a scary movie viewing with Jackie and her friends, and Jackie holds onto Timmy during a particularly scary scene. Before Naysaya can ruin the moment, Timmy stuffs his mouth with popcorn and tells him to leave after the movie ends.